


【龙昱】告别圆舞曲

by paino



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paino/pseuds/paino
Relationships: 郑云龙/蔡程昱, 龙昱 - Relationship





	【龙昱】告别圆舞曲

香港的月亮是LED，学名发光二极管，跟铜锣湾的商牌无两样，此刻与电路接触不良，忽闪忽闪沉没进云层。我看了一眼床头的电子表，三点三十六分，想起方才做了个梦，一管枪口抵着太阳穴，拿枪的男人对我说，别把手指放在扳机上吧，你在瞄准别人的同时，别人也正瞄准你哟。

而这句话的作者海明威在半个世纪前饮弹自杀，像维特一样，他将枪口对准了自己。

月光，枪支，失眠的凌晨，密不透风的默，今夜宜装酷，我坐起身，抓到抽屉里的烟盒，红头白身，很像郑云龙爱抽的万宝路。那时他轻车熟路摸出一根，夹在指间却愣住，爆了句我听不懂的粗口，接着笑得前仰后合，毫无威严地质问我，蔡程昱，你系咪痴线㗎，把糖果放烟盒？

郑云龙不知道这叫香烟糖，他不知道的事太多了，不知道第一次见面时我敬他的香槟其实是姜汁汽水，也不知道盯着他的耳环不是对他有意思，只是在观察任务目标。如果非要说这个目标跟以往的有什么不同：委托者出价不菲，且照片上的人长得不错。我把照片钉在墙上，啜饮尽了一杯黑美式，我想这只是因为我把怡口糖吃完了却懒得跑去买，并不指他漂亮到可以下咖啡。

郑云龙摸遍全身的口袋也没找出一根烟，甚至打起当初递给我的那支雪茄的主意。我说起这个没有好声气，他的雪茄被我扔进裤兜里再不问津，某天在滚筒洗衣机里与洗涤剂充分搅拌，衣物拖出来时满屋子都是被化学分解后的尼古丁。郑云龙幸灾乐祸，谁能想到你不抽烟，电影里不都那样——说着他拿骨感的五指撩开搭在眼前的头发，香烟糖叼在嘴里，模仿《辣手神探》里周润发的双枪扮相，摆了个电影海报上的Pose。我说，其实我更喜欢阿浪，不过他们都是警察，跟我不一样。

我把糖从他嘴里夺过来，磕在牙关嘎吱嘎吱咬碎，他不笑了，扑闪的目光里慢慢地浮现出不易被解码的情绪，我努力让自己忽略这个让人猜不到谜底的谜题，那双波光粼粼的眼总能传递出太多东西，一言蔽之就是温柔。温柔最不可信了，像停驻在心上的蝴蝶，轻若无物，却拥有迷惑性的漂亮斑纹，张学友唱“会像头饿狼/岂可抱着眠”，杀手在雷雨将至前，也会温柔地擦拭他的手枪。

他抓起桌上的钱包，说出去买包烟，我问，你顺便去趟711好吗。他说，小孩儿，711冇烟发售啊。我眨了眨眼，但有我喜欢的零度可乐，拜托拜托，好多谢你。后面一句港粤是跟着他学的，想来发音不太标准，不然他怎么又把眼睛笑得弯弯，哼着歌带上了门。

我借着月色摸出香烟糖叼在嘴里，背脊靠上冰凉的床头，本月第三十二次与自己博弈。对面的墙上贴了许多照片，几乎每张都用马克笔划了个红叉，只有郑云龙的那张还笑得活色生香，像一场面对赤道的、很亚热带的梦。这个时候我想到金主许诺给我的丰厚酬劳，脑袋埋进膝盖间，痛苦地嚎叫出声，完蛋了，今次扑街啦！

第一次见他的时候，他在Iron Fairies的乐池里唱勃艮第红，好可惜香港没有紫红色的天空，也没有像摇滚怀了孕一般的黄昏，所能想到的只有糖果纸似的霓虹，在交通堵成果酱时闪得没心没肺。他走在满天花板的枯叶蝶下，被渲染得光彩夺目，右耳挂着一只硕大的银白色耳环，幢幢人群里游走，那只耳环便轻巧地跟着他，像只不慎被我发现实体的精灵。

他朝我走来，额前碎发晃晃悠悠，让我心里升起一种奇异的感觉，像吊下篮子去井中打水，扯得麻绳也晃晃悠悠，光听见水声，什么都捞不上来。奇怪，我的香槟杯里装的明明是姜汁汽水，他的笑容搁浅在吧台，随着漾开的波纹一齐停泊进我的心湖，唱落日飞车的声音低沉得醉人，点解你一直睇紧我噶？见我茫然，笑着又问了一遍，我问你为什么一直盯着我看？

我的大衣里还藏着可以把子弹打进他头颅的手枪，抵在腰间的轻机械令我很不舒服，但我还是笑起来，我知道自己这样笑的时候会露出尖尖的虎牙，你长得好看呗。

当晚他在的士上问了三遍我的住址，我靠在他肩头，装作醉得不省人事，只傻笑不回应，那只明晃晃的耳环垂在眼前，时不时碰到鼻尖，被呼吸捂得温热。劳驾您拐去北京道，他的声音行经骨骼与布料传进我的耳朵，嗡嗡与跳动的心脏共鸣，初中物理课本上说，通过固体传来的声音损耗极小，像住在胶囊床里，拥有被裹挟起来的安心。

躺进酒店房间的时候，我趴在床上抬起眼帘窥视郑云龙，他站在一边看着我，暖黄色的壁灯让脸上的笑意朦胧了。他俯下身子，拍了拍我的屁股，别装了，身上冇半点酒味——你先洗还是我先洗？

我“腾——”地从床上坐起来，哎，原来你早就发现了，浪费我的演技。他把我揭穿后显得无比得意，耳环在耳坠上荡着秋千，你那演技，浪费了也不可惜。

花洒的水声淅淅沥沥，我把枪掏出来擦了又擦，想象着一会儿他从云霞蒸蔚的浴室中出来，毫无防备，我可以从这个角度一击毙命，然后去银行提支票，飞冰岛定居。据说那边二十四小时都有阳光，再也不用担心住在坐南朝北的出租屋里晒不干内裤和袜子，我还要学会冰岛语，蹲在冰川这头跟北极熊对话，问他们有没有听过昆德拉。

昆德拉写男男女女的荒蛮故事，逃不过性爱，通常是一夜情，他在《告别圆舞曲》里写浴池里浸泡着女人们丰腴的肉体，写雅库布把那颗蓝色毒药放进妻子的镇定剂药瓶，让生命和死亡在某种程度上进入薛定谔状态，只要我决心扣动扳机，郑云龙就会成为吞下毒药的露辛娜……但我心念急转，思绪倏地飘远了，想到我还没有跟他跳过圆舞曲，好可惜，宽肩窄腰的人，跳华尔兹或爵士应该很好看，我们该勾着肩在舞池里跳得万众瞩目。

我把枪收了起来。事实证明这个决定是对的，因为他的床上功夫很好。完事后我躺在床上，他坐在我身边，摸索着掏出一支烟，看了眼天花板上的烟雾探测仪，又把烟扔了回去。他的手好大，指骨修长，搭在雪白的床单上，像雪地上隆起一座孤独的丘陵，但山的肌肤是软的，脊背是韧的，关节骨精致到可以把玩。我用惯摸枪把的手覆上那座山丘，问，现在该怎么办，握手并表示你今晚很棒？

他的手掌翻过来与我十指相扣，我恍惚中体味到“被爱”的滋味，尽管清楚这只是荷尔蒙释放后来不及散去的温存。他垂下头，冲我眨了眨眼睛道，欢迎下次光临。

我心想，应该没有下次了。

拿枪对我来说好像拿扫把、倒垃圾，面对郑云龙时则更简单，他对我几不设防，我只需要装子弹，去保险，上膛，扣动扳机，但这个比跟着菜谱学做菜还简单的计划被我一拖再拖，拖了一月之久。

我是个有信誉的杀手，唯一一次违约在半年前，目标是个高中生，我想他或许是不慎看到了什么不该看到的东西。我坐在校门口对街的小吃摊上，钟楼敲了六下，那个穿着校服的男生出来了，推着一辆山地自行车。这个年纪的男生是不会有这么熨帖的白衬衫的，我想他的母亲在他出门前会将洗净的衬衫挂起来，拿蒸汽熨斗耐心地抚平每一个细小的皱褶，然后站在玄关看他穿上球鞋，挥手嘱咐早些回家。他跨上自行车，跟等在公交车站的朋友说再见，“傻逼！走啦——”，那个男生瞪他一眼“憨批快滚！”，他吹了个口哨，把着不稳的笼头骑远了。我拿筷子无意义地戳着面前这碗已经坨掉的汤面，从鼻腔里哼出笑音。

结完面钱，我噼里啪啦给委托人发邮件，说这票我不干了，您找别人吧。为此我赔偿了两倍的违约金，把沪市郊区的房子卖了才抵上欠款，否则现在也不至于蜗居在香港狭窄的出租屋里伸不开腿。

不知道那个男孩现在怎么样了，他的母亲正以泪洗面吗？

干我们这行最忌好奇心，但有时还是会忍不住想，到底谁会出如此高价要郑云龙的命。这一个月里我与他称不上成双入对，也算交往频繁，横竖看来他就是个在酒吧驻唱的小歌手，每天两点一线，排除一些全然搭不上边的理由，只剩下唯一的可能——情杀。

若一个人能有那样一双多情的眼睛，他被卷入三角四角五角的感情关系我都不会惊讶。我后知后觉自己兴许正在步入后尘，一脚踏进这个浪漫的漩涡，更准确地来说，是泥淖，因为陷进去的时候不觉到溺水般的恐惧，被一股温柔的力量握住脚踝，缓慢却持续地向下拉扯。我像一片在天台摇摇欲坠的羽毛，楼底拉起一张庞大的救生气垫，穿橘红色工作服的消防员通过喇叭不知疲倦地喊，爱情诚可贵，金钱价更高，年轻人，别跟钱过不去啊！

后来我穷到吃不起辣子鸡，郑云龙依然在我跟前生龙活虎，靠一把好嗓子在酒吧被小姑娘调戏。我决定不再跟钱过不去，又接了一单，只当赚回饭钱房钱和郑云龙想买猫的钱，行动时却第一次出了岔子，被不知从哪儿冒出来的几个便衣警截了胡，密集的子弹擦伤了我的皮肉。老巢不敢回了，我就近跑回新租的那套公寓，是我为了应付他非要来我家参观而临时租下的房子，没想到现在派上了用场。

我哆哆嗦嗦把钥匙插进锁孔，推门时却被站在玄关的郑云龙吓了一跳，满身是血的我就这么站在了他面前，此时此刻在他的目光里我是赤裸的，如果不是楼下的汽笛声还未散去，我险先夺门而逃。他从没好奇过我究竟靠什么谋生，我自然也不会傻到亲口告诉他，我望了眼墙上的石英钟，他这个时候应该在酒吧抱着吉他唱窦唯或者林肯公园，为什么会出现在这里？

我觉得疲惫，不再去纠缠其中的逻辑怪圈，跌跌撞撞地在椅子上坐下，捋起袖管将匆匆扎起的布头解开来扔掉，吸饱鲜血的布料太重了，砸在地上迸起的血珠又溅上我的裤脚。郑云龙抓住我的手腕，于是他的手上也沾上血渍，我突然觉得内疚。他说，别造了，放着我处理。

他从房间搬出不知道什么买的家用急救箱，小心翼翼地将碘酒涂在伤口，尽管动作尽量放轻，我还是疼得呲牙咧嘴，他停下来看着我，脸上没有表情，连一贯波光粼粼的温柔也销声匿迹，缓了一会儿继续往棉签上沾碘酒。我盯着他脑袋上的发旋，问，郑云龙，你怕不怕我？他不抬头，不说话，沉默着处理完伤口，慢条斯理地把碘酒纱布一一归类，整整齐齐地码回急救箱里，“嘭”地一声反手扣上盖子。直到他强迫症似的收拾好所有东西，擦去地上的血迹，才肯抬起头再看我一眼。

我们在寂静中对视良久，他叹了口气，问，要唔要我同你煮碗面？

我被这句话灼伤了，无措地低下头，平生第一次表现得像个做错事的小孩。他转身进了厨房，小奶锅架在电磁炉上煮着食材，他在那样温情的咕噜声里，头也没回地说，下次可以不做这样的事了吗？声音很小，但清晰可闻，我盯着他歪着头切葱花儿的背影，心口像被烟头烫了个洞，鲜血汩汩地淌出来，一直淹到喉咙口。

他把面端到我面前时，眼眶红红的，睫毛还挂着一滴欲坠未坠的眼泪，我眼看着它落进碗里，渺小得找不到了。我刻舟求剑般徒劳地用勺子去捞，只捞出来一片片油渍，索性在他红通通的眼睛的注视下吃完一碗面，把汤喝得一滴不剩，然后站起来，双手摁在他宽阔的肩膀，俯下身去吻他。

与其说是吻，不如说是咬，我发了疯似的把他薄薄的唇咬破，舌尖尝到一点腥味。血和性爱总能激起人最兽性最卑劣的欲望，我甚至粗鲁地想，要是能把他干死在床上就好了，从此再也不用每日每夜地陷入痛苦抉择。

呼吸陡然粗重，我的手指滑下去解他的衬衫扣，湿漉漉的、蜷曲起的睫毛扫过我的脸颊，我睁开眼，两股清澈的泉水撞进狭窄的视野。我从未如此近距离地观察过别人的泪水，它们涌在郑云龙的眼眶里，雾蒙蒙地盖住了半块黑曜石般的眸子，随着呼吸摇落在我和他的衣襟上，同时黏糊糊地沾湿了两人相贴的唇瓣。

我放开他，胸腔起伏着喘着气，伸出手去帮他擦净泪水，用的是今晚没有沾过血的左手。我问，你哭什么？他说，蔡程昱，你别拿枪了。我说，哥，不拿枪我怎么赚钱。他说，我可以养你。最后一句话脱力了似的，飘散成空荡荡的气音，他清了清嗓子，重复一遍，蔡程昱，我可以养你。

凌晨六点，天空已经大亮，我读到露辛娜最终还是吃下了那颗蓝色毒药，彻底地将生与死划清界限，我想我与他的事情也应当有个了断。

我打电话说，我想见你，就现在。郑云龙来了，反手带上门之后双手捧起我的下颌吻我，他显得好疯狂，一直把我推进房间，用牙齿拉开我的裤链。我从未被他如此汹涌的爱扑倒过，在乱吻狂缠里竟感到末日到临的欢欣，哪怕这样的爱会令我无明天。

我的枪就藏在枕头底下，做完后郑云龙把我抵在床头接吻，我一面迎合他的吻，一面摸出那把枪，生生地截断了这个缠绵的吻，像剥茧抽丝期间突兀的一剪，藕断丝连再也、再也、再也不见。他放开我，平静无波的眼神令我又痴迷又陌生，蝶翼般的睫毛甚至没有震颤一分，我低下头，看到一把闪着漆光的枪悬在我与他之间，枪口正对着我。

握着枪的郑云龙，闻起来也像一把弹药味未散去的枪，或者工业园区锈掉的传输管道，三价铁的气味。这一个月触摸到的温柔像铁锈上刷起的奶白色油漆，瓢泼大雨后便露出锈红色的内里。

哎，原来流的泪是假的，十指相扣是假的，说要养我也是假的，此前种种被摒弃情感垃圾后终于清晰起来，原本我的手上攥了许多五彩斑斓的气球，此时纷纷被放开，升上天空没几尺便爆为乌有。但我的内心没有恐惧，只有猝然又钻心的阵痛。他还嫌不够似的，说，你知道为什么有人花那么多钱买我的命吗，这是我们警署引蛇出洞的一种方式。

我迟钝地“噢”了一声，这些在你举起枪的时候我都猜到了，你还有什么要对我说的吗。说着我把手里的枪抛在床上，它非常轻，是塑料做的魔术道具，里面没有弹子儿，只有一朵红玫瑰。我自暴自弃地盯着他的枪口，心想，海明威老先生诚不我欺。

他突然笑了，笑得眼睛弯弯，跟个孩子一样，但乖小孩是不会玩手枪的，所以他现在是个男人。男人扣下扳机的刹那，“砰”的一声划破了欢好后的膻腥，子弹撕裂血肉的疼痛没有如期而至，我眼看着黑洞洞的枪口涌出了一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。

他轻声问我，你想去冰岛吗？

END


End file.
